fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescenta
Crescenta Moonrider (b. 21 March 1994) is a Snowiss resident and also a notable member of the Mystique and also its founder. She is the princess of the Selenian tribe in Magirus. Events Pre-Mystique Era Crescenta was born in the Moonrider Mansion to Arche and Astrid Moonrider, a year before the Blue War in 1995. Arche and Astrid took care of their daughter fully with their care, and loved her dearly. However, with the start of the war in September 1995, Selenian rebels kidnapped the young Crescenta, leading to Astrid following the armed men herself, defeating them in the process and re-acquired Crescenta. However, the leader of the rebels stood behind her and pierced her back with the deadly Selenian spell "Crescent Blood". All life was drained from Astrid, leaving young Crescenta laying in her arms, alive. A group of pro-governmental Selenians arrived and fended off the powerful Selenia, but not until the arrival of Arche did he collapse under the mighty spells pushed into him. Arche cried after seeing the corpse of his wife. He promised himself that nothing wrong would ever happen again with Crescenta, so he built high and strong walls around the mansion for protection. Crescenta, who then grew up and developed her own sense of thinking, did not want this "trapped-in-the-house" feeling. She was blind and did not know the true reason behind her entrapment inside the mansion and all its rooms, so all she had to do was to wail to her father to let her come out the place to satisfy her curiosity. After being turned down for quite a number of times, Crescenta made up her mind and escaped with Aiden, surrogate son of a wealthy Selenian man, who was also the only friend she had at that time, the only non-Moonrider that can enter Crescenta's premises (except maybe for a few of the mansion's custodians) and also Crescenta's arranged groom. They escaped Magirus and eventually settled down to Hyperiat, where they planned on rebuilding their lives, twisted by the hands of royalty. They created the Mystique in an effort to try all the new things they cannot do on their time at the Selenian tribe. Mystique Era After quite some time, Crescenta recruited Samoa Gothrose, who was also looking for some adventure, and also, Harold Bladewrath, who they found at Snowlands after relocation. Living the Mystique life wasn't easy, Selenian guards would often infiltrate the human world, disguising as humans of course, and would search all around for their missing prince and princess, but they eventually gave up. The Mystique earned quests through Kirk Budherd, who was Samoa's former classmate at Castle Magire, and is now a young high-ranking official from Magirus. Kirk's team enabled the Mystique to enter the Magirus isle undetected, but then, this scheme was later discovered by Arche's men, who then captured the team with his team. Crescenta and Aiden were both subjected to return to the tribe under Arche's orders, and Samoa and Harry took a turn for the dungeons, but later was released and was warned not to come back on the tribe. Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 Crescenta and Aiden managed to escape the tribe after the Great Selenian Revolt of 2012, where the former Selenian rebels from the Blue War in 1995 made another action against the Selenian government. However, this time, the war had a much larger scope, spreading all around the other Magirean tribes as well, which resulted again to the joining of Luminae, Liquidus, Esperantae, Butterflix and et cetera. Samoa and Harry reunited with the two on the island and fought alongside all the other tribes of the Magirean society. War progressed longer, but then the Selenian guerillas retreated after losing a great deal of its powerful members, which resulted to its end. Crescenta managed to implore to her father that she can do protect herself on her own, and showed her unscathed body as proof. Arche, who at first hesitated, finally agreed on this matter, to which Crescenta and the team (sans Samoa) rejoiced. They returned to Snowlands with an unconscious Samoa and managed to get rest. Creation of Artefice Some time after the end of the war, Artefice was successfully booted by Samoa and Harry. Crescenta was introduced to Artefice as the leader of the group she would be added to. Artefice went on to call Crescenta Leader, much to the flatterness of the latter. Third Magirean War Crescenta and the team briefly participated in the short-lived Third Magirean War in 2013. The war was eventually declared over five hours after its beginning when high-ranking officials decided to make an early truce, to stop adding to the casualties the Great Selenian Revolt had done a year ago. Current Time Crescenta joined the Snowlands' Special Protection Force some time after the Third Magirean War. She also aids Samoa with her cafe business. As a member of the SSPF, she was the most active Mystique member. Appearance Style A Crescenta wears a white turtleneck blouse under a black vest with an orange block pattern on its left side. She also wears a ruffly-layered turquoise blue skirt, and also, gray socks. She had orange sneakers, with black assets. Style B Crescenta uses this in the Selenian tribe, where she wears a light blue dress with a white belt and pearl necklaces. She also has white puffy sleeves and white heels with white sealers and blue zippers. Finally, her hair is let down and a white lace is positioned on its left side. Personality Crescenta has an approachable aura and is welcome to any thought that a certain person opens up with her (except probably a few stuff she deems private). She is eager to learn more about the world that she had lived in after she escaped her tyrannic father's orders. Crescenta is somewhat easy to fool and is sometimes clueless of things. Also, she has a habit of whispering to herself, and her jokes sometimes fall flat. Relationships Arche Moonrider Crescenta has a rough past with her father, as he is the one who locked her up inside the mansion in the first place. Although their later meetings had been pretty out of order, it is implied that when Crescenta was young she would play with her father. Aiden Azylwan Aiden is Crescenta's only childhood friend. Whenever Crescenta needs a playmate, there's Aiden to keep her company, until the sun sets anyway. Aiden's father is a good friend of Crescenta's, and both are pretty powerful Selenias too, so they arranged the two for a marriage. Unfortunately, both sides only see each as a friend, although Aiden is starting to develop something for Crescenta. Samoa Gothrose Samoa was the first one Crescenta had recruited. During their early days, Samoa would talk with Crescenta non-stop, day to night, about things she didn't like, her favorite type of clothes and her dream of running a tea shop someday. However, when Samoa learned of Crescenta's royalty, she distanced from her and started calling her your Highness, which easily flusters Crescenta. The two still has time for tea parties, though. Harold Bladewrath Crescenta treats Harold as an older brother kind of guy, only that this would be twisted by something: they don't talk too much. Crescenta refers to Harry as 'that guy', and she doesn't want to talk about it. On wars and fights, they bond the strongest as leader and the strategist, and their plans always work for the better. Artefice Healle Crescenta likes Artefice's capabilities, however, the robot would mainly put its focus on Samoa. Once when Crescenta asked the robot for the current economical rankings in the world, Artefice purposely shut down without a word. This made her kind of despise the robot. She thinks of talking to Samoa about it though. Quotes * "Father, father, can I play outside? Please?" ''(young Crescenta to Arche) * ''"WOW! THIS EXPERIENCE IS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU WORLD!" ''(expressing her joy) * ''"No, please, don't call me that! Huhuhu." ''(to Samoa) Flipverse Appearance Crossing the border of Flipverse and Mintverse, Crescenta first appeared in Papa's Freezeria as a regular customer. She usually favors Comet Con, Halloween or Valentines' Day over any other holiday. Papa's Freezeria * '''NORMAL: '''Medium cup + Strawberries + Strawberry Syrup + Chunky Blend + Whipped Cream + Strawberry Syrup + Tropical Charms + 3 Gummy Onions Papa's Freezeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''Medium cup + Strawberries + Blue Moon Syrup + Smooth Blend + Whipped Cream + Strawberry Syrup + Tropical Charms + 3 Waffle Wedges Papa's Freezeria To Go! * '''NORMAL: '''Medium cup + Strawberries + Blue Moon Syrup + Smooth Blend + Strawberry Fluff + Strawberry Syrup + Wildberry Derps + 3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Pancakeria * '''NORMAL: '''3 Pancakes + Honey Syrup + 8 Strawberries + Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pancakeria HD * '''HALLOWEEN: '''3 Pancakes + Strawberry Syrup + 4 Strawberries + 4 Candy Corns + Small Witch Brew with Ice * '''NORMAL: '''3 Pancakes + Strawberry Syrup + 8 Strawberries + Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * '''NORMAL: '''4 Boneless Wings + BBQ Sauce + 4 Carrots + 4 Cheese Cubes + Zesty Pesto Dip + Kung Pao Dip Papa's Wingeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''4 Boneless Wings + Smoky Bacon Sauce + 4 Carrots + 4 Curly Fries + Zesty Pesto Dip + Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * '''NORMAL: '''Hot Dog + Chicago Bun + Pineapple Relish + Relish + Salsa + Bacon + Medium Diet Fizzo + Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * '''HALLOWEEN: '''Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE:' Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Spooky Sprinkles + 1 Candy Corn + 1 Candy Corn ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Spooky Sprinkles + 1 Candy Corn * NORMAL: Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** FIRST CUPCAKE: Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Rainbow Sprinkles + 1 Cherry + 1 Cherry ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Lollipop Bits + 1 Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD * VALENTINES' DAY: Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** FIRST CUPCAKE: Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + X&O Sprinkles + 3 Chocolate Strawberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + X&O Sprinkles + 3 Strawberry Wafers * NORMAL: Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** FIRST CUPCAKE: Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Rainbow Sprinkles + 1 Wafer ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Lollipop Bits + 3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * VALENTINES: '''Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + X&O Sprinkles + 3 Chocolate Strawberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + X&O Sprinkles + 3 Strawberry Wafers * NORMAL: '''Liner B + Strawberry Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Dark Blue Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Rainbow Sprinkles + 1 Wafer ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Teal Frosting + Strawberry Syrup + Lollipop Bits + 3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Pastaria * HALLOWEEN: 'Regular Ravioli + Purple Pesto + 4 Chicken + 4 Mushrooms + Cauldron Powder + 2 Mussels + Crescent Roll * '''NORMAL: '''Regular Ravioli + Beefy Bolognese + 4 Chicken + 4 Mushrooms + Black Pepper + Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria * '''HALLOWEEN: ' ** '''FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Strawberry Filling + Strawberry Icing + Spooky Sprinkles ** SECOND DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Brownie Batter + Strawberry Icing + Strawberry Drizzle ** THIRD DONUT: 'Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Strawberry Filling + Strawberry Icing * '''NORMAL: ' ** '''FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Strawberry Filling + Strawberry Icing + Lollipop Bits ** SECOND DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Strawberry Filling + Strawberry Icing + Strawberry Drizzle ** '''THIRD DONUT: '''Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Strawberry Filling + Strawberry Icing Papa's Cheeseria * '''HALLOWEEN: '''Ecto Bread + Monster Muenster + Regular Cook + Bacon + BBQ Sauce + French Fries + BBQ Sauce * '''NORMAL: '''White Bread + Marble Colby Cheese + Regular Cook + Bacon + BBQ Sauce + French Fries + BBQ Sauce Papa's Bakeria * '''HALLOWEEN: '''Red Velvet Crust + 4x Strawberry Filling + Crater Crust + 4 Astronaut Ice Cream (outer ring) + 4 Raspberries (inner ring) * '''NORMAL: '''Red Velvet Crust + 4x Strawberry Filling + Lattice Top + 4 Whipped Cream Dollops (outer ring) + 4 Raspberries (inner ring) Papa's Sushiria * '''VALENTINES: '''Akai Soy Paper + Brown Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Cream Cheese + Strawberry Slices + Teriyaki Sauce + Hokkigai + Strawberry Tea + Lychee Bubbles * '''NORMAL: '''Nori + Brown Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Cream Cheese + Mango Slices + Teriyaki Sauce + Salmon + Strawberry Tea + Lychee Bubbles Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * '''SKILL: '''Crawling * '''WEAPON: '''Moon clips * '''WEAPON TYPE: '''Thrown * '''UNLOCKED ON: '''Fort Onion Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! * '''SKILL: '''Climbing * '''WEAPON: '''Moon clips * '''WEAPON TYPE: '''Thrown * '''UNLOCKED ON: '''Neapolitown Gallery Crescenta.png|Crescenta's pajama-inspired outfit. First update. CrescentaRaged.png|Ultimate appearance. From the second update. Sore_Loser.png|Crescenta being butt-kicked by Elidra of EightballPixels. Crescentasneekypeaky.png|Incomplete Crescenta drawing by Psyker-kun. MNi44Ts.jpg|Psyker-kun's impression of Crescenta. OH_HI_DONT_EXPECT_ME_TO_POST_ANYMORE_THAN_THIS_GOODBYE.png|Crescenta's appearance on Lpcarver's collaboration art. Cresscollabu.png|Crescenta's appearance on yet another Lpcarver collab. MeGustaCrescents.png|BlackberryandRaspberries' impression of Crescenta. CrescentaHead.png|Crescenta's head by Lpcarver. AkiraxCress.png|Crescenta with EightballPixels' Akira. CrescentaShocked.png|Crescenta's second update outfit, sprite edited. ByebyeElidra.png|Crescenta in second update outfit. MystiqueTriad.png|Crescenta's appearance in the Mystique Three, together with Samoa and Harold. 8VBYBv1.png|Sprite edit by Psyker-kun. Trivia Updates and Concepts * Crescenta was formerly named Crescenta Fallorina and she has no middle name. * Crescenta was the 23rd original/fictional character created by MintExprezz. * In her first update, Crescenta wore pajama-inspired clothing. Also, her palette was much lighter compared to what her current outfit has now. ** Also, in her first update, Crescenta was an exile from Magirus and she has limited powers. This is because she was accused of stealing an important artifact from a noble family, to which she did not commit. * In her second update, Crescenta was made to be capable of controlling the entire cosmic universe. This concept was later scratched off, because it made her look like a Mary Sue. ** Again, in her second update, Crescenta's power to control the cosmos comes with a darker version of herself, with her clothes in complete darkness and her eyes glowing blue. This was scratched off. * In her third update, Crescenta's accused stealing backstory was removed, replaced by a completely different biography stating she has a higher position in Selenian society, a princess, to be precise. * She was supposed to be Snowlands' mayor, but this was scrapped off because she was too young. Another reason is that Snowlands increased in size and became a country. * In the major FC update by MintExprezz, Crescenta's biography was retained and her outfit was changed from night clothes to more of a school-inspired theme. Her surname was also changed. * Crescenta is one of the original Mystique trio, along with Samoa and Harold. * She, along with Aiden, were the only ones not to have a former backstory associated with Flipverse. Current Trivia * Crescenta has trypanophobia, or the fear of syringe needles. ** Although she has not felt being "impaled" by one, she could tell that it is largely painful from the look human children make when they are being injected with these, and regards them as something she doesn't want to experience in her life. ** Although the fear of being trapped (cleithrophobia) is much more reasonable, it isn't much of a big deal for Crecenta to fear those, although she dislikes being locked up. * Crescenta likes strawberries so much. For every dish or drink which allows strawberry flavors, she would always choose strawberry. ** When one smoothie shop she liked to frequent ran out of fresh strawberries, she fell depressed for quite a time, until Samoa bought her a strawberry smoothie three cities away from the same brand. * Crescenta also likes meat, and she also has cravings for barbecue. * Crescenta has a habit of stealing strawberry stocks from the Purple Midnight cafeteria. Flipverse Trivia * She, along with the other Mystique members are all unlocked in Fort Onion and Neapolitown. * She, along with any other of PsychicEspeon's FCs, did not appear in any Pizzeria, Burgeria or Taco Mia franchise. Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystique Category:Snowiss Category:Magirean